A technique has recently been known which notifies a driver of a danger by recognizing an object such as a vehicle, a human being, an obstacle, and so on existing around the driver's own vehicle and superimposing information of the object over the view with using a semi-transmissive display called an HUD (Head Up Display). A technique is also known which avoids a collision or decreases an impact of collision by controlling one's vehicle based on the information of the recognized object existing around the vehicle. With these techniques, the object existing around one's vehicle need be recognized with using a sensor or a camera, and information of the recognized object need be grasped and managed. When detecting the object with the sensor, however, if the object has a high color density, the reflectance of a laser beam or radio wave decreases, and sometimes the object cannot be detected with high precision.
With an apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, an object existing around one's vehicle is recognized by detecting with image processing a portion having a high color density in a captured image acquired from a camera.